ojamajo_doremi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurimu Soeda
'Kurimu Soeda '''is a young girl and Witch Apprentice who works part-time at her parents fishing shop. A shop that not only specializes in selling fishing products like poles and lures, but also offers classes on fishing, books to borrow or buy, competitions and sporting events, and fish-based products. Bio Having grown up on the beach Kurimu has always loved water, so when she isn't busy at home, school, or running errands for their various neighbors she can usually be found enjoying a swim. Appearance Kurimu has a light -sometimes tanned- complexion with big pale pink eyes tha have a single lash at each corner. Her medium-short red raspberry hair is worn up in a spiked bun, with the small amount of loose hair flaring out at the bottom of her head. Her spiked, thick bangs are brushed mostly to one side and she has tightly curled forelocks. On the right of her head she wears a white clip with an orange heart on it. As she is usually out during warm weathered days by the beach, Kurimu normally wears a peach sleeveless top with the back cut out and strings tied around the neck and frilly bottom, paired with a scalloped skirt that has a bubble design on the side. She also wears a light blue fish charm necklace and a peach bead anklet. Personality A charming young girl who is popular with her neighbors for her bright and cheery personality. Kurimu is very kind and calm tempered, so its hard to ruffle her feathers or upset her, unless someone was to hurt or upset someone she is close with, in which she will briskly tell them off and refuse service. She is also very trusting towards others, and will be deeply hurt if someone wasn't to return the sentiment or if they accuse her of having ulterior motives. As a fishermans daughter and having grown up in the shop, she is very knowledgeable with fishing and water as a whole. She loves to go swimming or sitting on the beach when she has free time, and she likes collecting the various things she discovers in or by the sand and making displays for them in the shop. Apprentice Witch Kurimu is a peach-colored Apprentice Witch with a motto uniform and a modified variant of the Patissier dress, which she uses when she is assisting the witch she discovered with her beach shack near her families shop. She is an average Apprentice who doesn't seem to be very interested in growing or becoming a full-blooded witch. Kurimu was never really into magic or gave it any thought, until one day when she discovered a strange woman who had washed up on the shore. She helped her out but after the woman began to get better, she discovered her identity of a witch and called out to her one day while she was preparing to leave, which turned her into a witch frog. Out of remorse, Kurimu promised to make it up to her and learn just enough magic that she could return her to normal, and she conversed with her parents so that she can not only work at the family shop, but also at her place after school. Kurimu's fairy is Riri, who is pale peach in color with a more simplistic version of Kurimu's hair. She is bright and energetic. Her crystal ball is a peach-colored fish, similiar to the charm of her necklace. Relationships Doremi Harukaze Kurimu considers her to be a close friend due to their fathers knowing each other because of their shared past-times. Doremi often comes by to visit Kurimu whenever her dad drags her along to the shop, and as they are both Apprentice they sometimes work together. She often teases Doremi and finds her antics to be "''cute". Trivia *''Because she's been raised on fish, Kurimu does not like any other type of meat.'' **''She can usually be found giving her non-fish meat to Doremi or other friends.'' *''She has a fuzzy dog named "Uni", after the spiked needles on a sea urchin. '' *''She was named after the drink "Cream Soda", which was the first drink her parents shared as a couple. '' *''The reason she plays a harp is because she specially wanted a string instrument as she's used to messing with various strings and netting. '' Gallery KurimuSoda.png|Original Kurimu Category:Females Category:Ojamajo Category:Characters Category:Chrismh Characters Category:Pink Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Orange